Plantilla:Namespace detect/doc
This is the meta-template. It helps other templates detect what type of page they are on. It detects and groups all the different namespaces used on Wikipedia into several types: :main = Main/article space, as in normal Wikipedia articles. :talk = Any talk space, such as page names that start with "Talk:", "User talk:", "Image talk:" and so on. :user, wikipedia, file, mediawiki, template, help, category and portal = The other namespaces except the talk pages. :other = Any namespaces that were not specified as a parameter to the template. See explanation below. "image" may also be used instead of "file". Note! For most usage cases it might be better to use the simpler namespace detection templates. (See the see also section below.) Since this template is more prone to human errors such as misspelling the parameter names. Usage This template takes one or more parameters named after the different page types as listed above. Like this: If the template is on a main (article) page, it will return this: : If the template is on any other page than an article or a talk page it will return this: : The example above made the template return something for all page types. But if we don't use the other parameter or leave it empty then it will not return anything for the other page types. Like this: On any pages other than file and category pages the code above will render nothing. : By using an empty parameter you can make it so the template doesn't render anything for some specific page type. Like this: The code above will render nothing when on mainspace (article) pages, but will return this when on other pages: : Demospace For testing and demonstration purposes this template can take a parameter named demospace. Demospace understands any of the page type names used by this template, including the other type. It tells the template to behave like it is on some specific type of page. Like this: No matter on what kind of page the code above is used it will return this: : It can be convenient to let your template understand the demospace parameter and send it on to the template. Then do like this: } | main = Article text | other = Other pages text }} If the demospace parameter is empty or undefined then the template will detect page types as usual. Technical details If you intend to feed tables as content to the numbered parameters of this template, then you need to know this: do have a problem to handle parameter data that contains pipes "|", unless the pipe is inside another template or inside a piped link . Thus templates can not handle as input unless you escape them by using the template. This makes it hard to use wikitables as parameters to templates. Instead the usual solution is to use " " for the table code, which is more robust. For more technical details such as about "copying to other projects" and "CSS based namespace detection" see and its talk page. See also Easy to use namespace-detection templates: * – For article templates. * – For talk page templates. * – For image templates. * – For category templates. * – Separates some namespaces. * – Separates some more namespaces. * – The very versatile one. * – The extremely versatile one. Technical stuff: * Wikipedia:Namespace – Lists all the namespaces. * – About etc. * meta:Help:ParserFunctions – About etc.